New Beginnings: January 1974
by miraleeann
Summary: An extension of the New Beginnings world. A combination of three different requests that I received. Warning: this story contains the spanking of a 13 year old- if that is not your cup of tea, please do not read it. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A combination of three different requests that I received. A one shot for now however I think a second chapter could easily happen if this is well received. Feel free to let me know what you love or hate about it...nicely. This story does contain the spanking of a thirteen year old, if that's not your cup of tea than please don't even read it.**

* * *

The young boy ducked as he walked through the portrait. He wasn't surprised to find the common room empty. It was lunch after all and he was sure that his classmates were down in the Great Hall enjoying their meal.

He slowly trudged up the stairs to his dormitory. His elbow was still burning where the hex had hit him, leaving a large rip in both his robe and school shirt. His right hand traveled up to his left cheek. It was still warm to the touch and he was sure he had a bruise there where the fist had pounded into him.

He pushed open the door to his dormitory expecting to walk into an empty room. What he wasn't expecting was for his three best friends to be waiting for him.

"Merlin's pants," Remus said in a grave, hushed tone as his wide eyes looked his friend up and down.

James wasn't surprised by his words. He knew that he had to look horrible. Aside from the rip and the bruise, his shirt was untucked, his pants were wrinkled, his hair was a mess, and he was pretty sure that at some point his lip had been bleeding and that there was now a patch of dried blood that had pooled in the corner of his mouth.

"You look terrible," Peter commented before he could stop himself.

The news of what had transpired had quickly traveled through the castle. The moment it had reached the trio they had instantly decided to skip lunch in hopes that James would return sooner rather than later.

James ignored his words instead focusing on Sirius who was sitting alone on his bed. His face was consumed with concern. "Jamie," he said softly, accidently using the nickname that was reserved for the privacy of their home.

"It's fine," James quickly replied forcing a grin onto his face. "It's really fine."

He watched as Sirius shook his head in reply. He seemed to be searching for the right words.

"It's not shocking, but it's certainly not fine," Remus retorted from across the room.

James resisted the urge to agree with his statement. If anything was shocking, it was the fact that it had taken as long as it had to happen.

Regulus Black was a year younger than they were and as far as James was concerned that was the boy's only good attribute – at least that way they didn't have classes together.

Since the school year had started months ago Regulus had taken to making his brother's life a living hell. It had started with spreading a few horrible rumors about Sirius. James had watched as Sirius had pretended to find them amusing, laughing them off whenever they were brought up. When Regulus had tired of making up stories, he started confronting his older brother head on – making snide remarks, belittling him every chance he got. Sirius had continued to try and laugh this off, chuckling forcefully when Regulus cornered him in the hallway, telling him what a disgrace he was and how much their parents hated him.

Sirius and James had both worried that when school started it would be weird for Sirius to see Regulus daily after leaving his family for the Potters, but they had never expected that it would be like this. Sirius had been so sure that his baby brother would understand his situation – be supportive even. It had been a hard blow to discover that he had been wrong.

Last month, when Regulus had told the whole school that Sirius was an avid bed wetter, James had hit him with a slug-vomiting charm as he had passed him in the hallway. Of course Regulus had run directly to Professor McGonagall and had told on James the moment he had stopped vomiting and could get an entire sentence out again. James had been made to serve three weeks of Saturday detention. A letter had been sent home about his behavior as well which had resulted in his father summoning him home the following day and turning him over his knee for one of the worst spankings James had ever received.

Today however, it had not been a rumor that had started all of the trouble.

Regulus and three of his Slytherin friends had approached Sirius in a crowded hallway just after breakfast. Regulus had made it a point to raise his voice as loudly as he could as he spewed every insult that he had ever heard his parents use at his brother. He made sure to tell Sirius how much his family did not miss him and how glad they were that he was gone.

James hadn't shown up until the last few words were being spoken. Of course Sirius had said plenty of things back to his brother but as Regulus turned and walked away James had seen the hurt in his best mate's eyes. He had instantly tried to comfort Sirius only to be pushed away as Sirius rushed off to their dormitory claiming that he had forgotten his Potions book.

Sirius never showed up for Potions class though.

James had sat at the desk area that they shared hoping throughout the duration of the class that Sirius would walk in any minute with some wild excuse for his lateness.

The moment Professor Slughorn dismissed the class, James had taken off running to the Gryffindor Tower. He had taken the steps to his dormitory two at a time only to find it empty when he had arrived. For a moment he had been worried but it didn't take him long to realize where his best mate was. Running back through the crowded halls of the castle was like an obstacle course but James had not lost any speed.

He had breathed a sigh of relief when he walked into the Owlery and saw Sirius sitting on the large ledge looking at the castle grounds. His relief had quickly dissolved when he saw Sirius' shoulders shaking with tears.

James had sat with him for nearly an hour, letting Sirius cry on his shoulder, saying very little for fear of making the situation more embarrassing for his best mate than it already was.

When his tears finally subsided the two boys had walked back downstairs and towards their Tower. Sirius had turned - if possible - even redder in the face when he told James that he was going to take a quick detour into the bathroom to wash up, and try to cause some of the puffiness to leave his eyes. Sirius had been insistent that James go on without him before they were both late for Herbology

James had reluctantly agreed, but with the compromise that he would go fetch their books and meet Sirius back in the hall by their tower.

James never made it to fetch their books.

He hadn't even been halfway to the Gryffindor Tower when he had spotted Regulus alone in the hall. Up until that moment James hadn't even realized the anger that he was harboring for the twelve year old. He hadn't given his actions a second thought as he walked up the boy, tapped him on the shoulder, and when Regulus turned, punched him square in the face.

Everything after that was a blur to James. The two of them had somehow ended up on the floor, rolling around as punches were thrown. James had received one to the cheek and one to the mouth but he was pretty certain that he had managed to deliver more than he received. Somehow their fight had managed to escalate at the two had ended up on their feet, wands drawn. James had sent the first hex causing Regulus to fly backwards and land roughly on his bum. The boy had quickly scrambled to his feet and shot a hex back that tore through James' clothing and burned his elbow. James had managed to send one more hex flying causing Regulus to fall on the ground in a full body bind before he felt a strong hand take a grip on his arm and pull him away. James looked up to see the angry eyes of Professor Kettleburn. A few feet away was Professor McGonagall looking both thoroughly disappointed and furious.

James should have expected that the punishment for getting in a full fledge fight in the hall would be a bit more intense than simply hitting someone with one hex. Still, when his sentence was handed down he couldn't help but feel shocked.

"How long are you in detention for?" Remus asked in a concerned voice.

James ignored the question as he opened his trunk at the foot of his bed. He dug around inside for a moment before he stood back up straight a spare satchel now in his hand.

He quickly shoved in his favorite jumper along with his newest Quidditch magazine.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked in a dumbfounded voice.

"Packing," James replied as he added both his Potions book and his History of Magic book to the satchel. He hoped that remembering to bring some school books would somehow help his situation. "I got suspended."

At these words Sirius jumped up from his spot on his bed. "You can't be!"

"Professor Dumbledore seems to disagree with you," James tried to joke as he decided to add his Care of Magical Creatures book to his satchel as well.

"But it's my fault," Sirius insisted.

James quickly shook his head. "It's not at all. I fought him on my own. Honestly Siri if you were there you know you probably would have tried to stop me."

Sirius couldn't deny these words. Although he wasn't cross with James for fighting his brother, he would have tried to stop it if he could have. Not for Regulus – but for James.

"Your dad is going to bloody murder you," Sirius said in a troubled voice as he sat back down.

James felt his ears burn in shame at the words. He didn't doubt that Sirius was right despite the fact that he still held onto some foolish hope that he could talk the man out of it.

"Worth it," James replied in what he hoped was a convincing voice. He was sure that Remus and Peter bought his act.

Sirius however, having lived with James since the summer, knew better. Mr. Potter was not a cruel man but he didn't take disobedience lightly either. He had punished the boys a total of three times over the course of the summer. The third time they had been at the cottage at the seaside, they had been sharing a bedroom there. After some begging they had convinced Mr. and Mrs. Potter to allow them to go to the muggle arcade after dinner. The boys had been given a curfew of nine sharp. When they had walked in the house at nearly eleven - soaking wet from their adventure on the beach – Mrs. Potter had already been in tears with worry. Mr. Potter had swatted them with his hand all the way upstairs before sending them to their bedroom. Seconds later he had joined them, the slipper in his hand. It had been the first and only time that they had been punished in the same room. Sirius hoped it would be the last as well. As far as he was concerned listening to James' sobs as he was draped over his father's knee was worse than his own punishment. But by far the absolute worst part of every punishment that Mr. Potter doled out was the hurt in his eyes, the words he spoke in a stern voice making you feel guilty for every wrong thing you had ever done. James could say whatever he wanted but Sirius knew that it was not 'worth it' – not to him and not to James.

"How long are you suspended for?" Peter asked in an awed tone.

Peter was always making all their misbehavior seem like some heroic act - he looked like he was practically worshiping James for getting suspended. Sirius would have liked to pop him right in the nose. There was nothing amazing about what James had done

"Two days," James replied. "But then it'll be the weekend so I may not be back until Monday."

"If that's the case I'll come home on Friday," Sirius quickly promised.

James smiled softly at his best mate before he picked up his satchel and threw it over his shoulder. "I have to go. I was supposed to be back to Dumbledore's office in ten minutes and it's definitely been longer than that."

"I'll walk you down to the common room," Sirius offered as he stood up.

The two boys walked in silence until their feet hit the thick carpeted floor of the common room.

"You didn't have to fight him you know," Sirius said in a soft voice. "He wasn't worth it."

"No he's not," James agreed. "But _you_ are Sirius. You're my brother. I couldn't let him get away with the things he said."

Without any warning, Sirius threw his arms around James hugging him tightly.

James was shocked by the sudden show of affection. It was unusual for Sirius. He knew that Sirius loved him like a brother. He knew that their friendship was worth more than all the gold in Gringotts. Sirius very rarely showed it so blatantly though.

"I'll be okay Siri," James said softly. He couldn't shake the feeling that his friend was slightly concerned for him. He knew that Sirius' experiences with his own father were abusive at best. Despite the fact that Sirius had been formally adopted by this parents and had stayed with them all summer and had seen firsthand how discipline was carried out in the Potter household, James knew that he still harbored some fears. Memories had a funny way of causing that.

"I know," Sirius replied as he released James. "I'll see you Friday night at home okay?"

James nodded as he forced a smile.

* * *

"An apology is not necessary," Charles spoke in a kind voice. "I absolutely understand." He glanced across the Headmaster's office at his son. The boy was sitting in one of the large chairs in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk looking absolutely miserable. "And I assure you that James will be dealt with properly."

Albus gave a sad nod in reply. He hated that he had to suspend two of his students. However the boys had been warned only a month ago. "He may return to the castle Friday evening. However if you wish to keep him home until Sunday a note will not be required."

"Thank you. I believe that Sunday will be more likely," Charles replied before speaking in the direction of his son. "Let's go now James."

James wasted no time in obeying. He was on his feet before his father finished the sentence and next to the man seconds later. The last thing he wanted was to make the man any angrier.

"I hope that you know that I am not pleased about the idea of you being suspended James," Albus said in a kind voice. "I only hope that this punishment prevents behavior like this from happening again."

"Yes Sir," James said softly.

"I am sure that I can speak for James when I say that you have his word that this will not happen again. Is that correct son?" Charles asked sternly.

James quickly nodded. "Yeah – I mean yes," he answered. "I promise it won't – really."

"Very good," Albus nodded. "Charles it was lovely to see you despite the circumstances."

"As it was to see you," Charles forced a grin as he reached out and took a handful of floo powder out of the little jar on the mantel. "Thank you again for insisting that I was pulled from my meeting. I think the matter here is a much more pressing one and it needs to be dealt with."

James gulped at these words. His dad hated to be interrupted at work – especially in the middle of a meeting - unless it was a good reason. Somehow James didn't think his being suspended would classify as a good reason.

Charles stepped into the fireplace with James at his side.

"Potter household – study entrance," he stated in a clear voice as he dropped a handful of floo powder at their feet.

All too soon for James' liking he was stepping out of the fireplace and into his father's study.

The moment Charles stepped out of the fireplace behind his son he landed an open handed smack to the small backside sending the child propelling across the room.

James yelped softly as he looked back at his father.

"Into the corner," Charles said in a stern voice.

James blanched at these words. He hadn't been made to stand in the corner since he was about nine. It used to be a part of nearly every punishment he received. His dad would make him stand in the corner for ages thinking about what he did. He would then call him over to talk to him before carrying out the rest of the punishment regardless of whether it ended with James over his knee or with a much less serious grounding.

Just before James had turned ten he had insisted that he was far too old for such a punishment. He hadn't expected his father to agree with him, but surprisingly the man had taken his thoughts into consideration and instead began sending his son to his room instead.

James mouth dropped open as he looked at his father. His right hand had traveled back to his bum without his consent as it rubbed furiously trying to alleviate some of the sting that had just settled in and conquered.

"If you are going to behave like a child than you are going to be punished as one," his father said in an irritated voice. "Now find a corner and put your nose in it young man before you find yourself in even more trouble than you already are."

At these words James wasted no time scurrying across the room and standing in the corner. He dropped his satchel on the floor at his feet as all his hope of being able to talk his father out of punishing him vanished.

Charles took several deep breaths attempting to calm himself before he retrieved the wooden straight back chair that sat in front of his desk. With one hand he grabbed a hold of it and turned it around so that it was now facing James.

"I will be right back," he said as he walked towards the door. "If you move so much as a toe out of that corner while I am gone I will take you over my knee every night until you return to Hogwarts on Sunday. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir," James said in a small voice.

Charles did not reply. Instead he walked out of the room and through his house to the pantry. He opened the door and retrieved three small jars.

Turning on his heel he headed back in the direction of his study silently praying that his son had obeyed. The last thing he wanted to do was carry out his threat however he would if it was necessary.

He walked into his study to find James in the corner.

"So you _can_ listen," he observed as he walked across the room. He set the three jars on his desk before sitting down in the wooden chair.

Glancing up at the clock he took note of the time deciding that another twenty minutes in the corner was suitable. It was longer than he had ever made James stand there before but his son was older now and in his opinion thinking about his fate for a bit certainly couldn't hurt the boy.

He watched as James' weight shifted from one foot and then the other. His right hand reached around and rubbed where he had just been smacked once more. A small pang of guilt surged thorough Charles at this action. He knew how hard he had hit his son; his own hand was still tingling at the impact.

Fifteen minutes passed as James shifted his weight back and forth on his feet.

At sixteen minutes he slowly turned his head slightly to the left trying to see behind him.

"Head straight young man," Charles instructed sternly.

He heard James let out a small sigh. "Dad I'm really sorry."

Charles glanced up at the clock once more - eighteen minutes, two less than he had planned but he was sure that James wasn't going to last much longer, not while still obeying anyway.

"You may turn around," Charles said in a serious voice.

James slowly turned around to face his father. He knew before he even saw the man that he was not going to like what he found and he had been absolutely right. He was sure that he had never seen his dad quite so angry before.

Charles crooked his finger at his son, "Come here."

James gave his father a pitiful look but wasted no time hurrying over to him.

Charles gently grabbed a hold of the child's hand and pulled him in between his knees. He made a disapproving sound as his right hand gently touched the bruise on his son's cheek. Reaching back he retrieved one of the jars. In a moment he had unscrewed the lid and dabbed two of his fingers into the bright orange substance. As gently as possible he rubbed it onto the bruise on James' cheek.

James winced slightly despite the fact that he was trying his hardest not to.

"What exactly was the fight about?" Charles asked as he returned the lid to the jar and placed it on his desk picking up the smaller jar next to it.

He wasn't daft. He already knew the answer to his question. Of course it was about Sirius or rather about his younger brother Regulus and James constant need to protect Sirius.

Once again he worked quickly to get the lid off of the jar and then dabbed a small amount of the yellow cream on James' lip causing his son to wince once more.

Charles reached back to his desk once more returning the jar and retrieving the third. As he turned back to his son he froze giving the child a stern look. "I asked you a question."

"He was saying things about Sirius again – horrible things! Right to his face!"

"Robe off," Charles instructed.

James took a step backwards as he took his robe off. He walked across the room and placed it on the armchair in the corner.

"You might as well take your shirt off too," Charles concluded. "I won't be able to get to your elbow unless you do."

James' fingers worked quickly as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Sirius was crying dad, up in the Owlery. You know he hardly ever cries." James pulled his shirt off and placed it on top of his robe before walking back over to his father.

"That is not a reason to get into a fight," Charles said in an even tone as he rubbed some salve on his son's elbow.

James noted that all of the aches and pains he was experiencing from Regulus were quickly vanishing.

"He was _crying_ ," James said once more as if he hadn't been heard the first time.

"I understand that and I understand that you want to protect Sirius but doing so by fighting is not the answer. You could have easily told a teacher what Regulus had done. We've been over this already James Charles," Charles said in a grave voice causing his son to blush at the use of his middle name. "Fighting is unacceptable. I was told by Professor Dumbledore that not only were you physically fighting but several hexes were used as well is that true?"

James nodded. "Yes Sir," he whispered.

"I suppose that you did not learn your lesson last month about using hexes without great care?"

James quickly shook his head. "No dad I did. I swear I did."

"If you words were true than you would not have made the same mistake today," Charles replied in a sad voice. "I had sincerely hoped that I had made an impression then but perhaps I was mistaken."

James frantically shook his head once more.

"And have you any idea how utterly embarrassing it is to be pulled from a meeting that includes the Minister of Magic himself because my son has not only been fighting, but has been suspended?" His voice was stern but there was sadness mixed in with it.

James swallowed hard forcing the large lump that had just appeared in his throat to stay at bay. It wasn't unusual for him to begin crying before he was punished but it never made it any easier to accept. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Charles sighed softly as he spoke the words that he knew would cause his son's tears to start. "Go in the top drawer of my desk and get the slipper."

"Daddy no," James instantaneously shook his head as the tears started spilling from his eyes.

It was the worst part about being punished in the study. Had he been upstairs in his room, his father would have pulled the slipper out of his back pocket but in the study he always made the naughty boy collect it - whether it was James or Sirius.

Charles resisted the urge to grin at how his son addressed him. The moment James' Hogwarts letter had arrived over three years ago, the then ten year old had decided that calling his parents mummy and daddy was far too childish for him and they instantly became mum and dad. It was only when he was being punished, got hurt, or was truly scared that the old names slipped out.

"You got in a fight," Charles explained sternly. "You were suspended from school. You can't honestly tell me that you thought you weren't going to feel the slipper today?"

James remained silent as he gave his father a pitiful look hoping that the man would feel bad enough to change his mind. He didn't want to answer the question. Of course he had known that he was getting the slipper, he didn't like it, but he knew it.

"You will be getting fifteen with the slipper. Now you can walk over there and get the slipper yourself and keep your punishment where it is or I can get up and get it and you will receive twenty."

James shook his head as he quickly scurried over to the desk. He had never had more than ten from the slipper. Fifteen was going to be bad enough but twenty would be unbearable.

He opened the left hand top drawer of his dad's desk and slowly retrieved the old leather slipper. He absolutely hated the thing. It had only been in the past three years that his father had decided that it was time to wallop him with something more than his hand. One was kept down in the study and its match was upstairs in the top drawer of his dad's dresser. James would have liked to take both of them out in the woods and set them on fire.

"Now please James," Charles said sternly when he felt his son had stalled long enough.

James brushed a few stray tears from his face, a pointless task as they were still falling, before walking back over to his dad's side and handing him the slipper.

Charles leaned back and placed the slipper on top of his desk next to the bottles of salve before he reached out and undid the button on his son's jeans.

Without giving his action any thought James stepped backwards and shook his head forcefully. It wasn't always that his father spanked him on the bare and in his opinion if he was getting such a long punishment than he should be allowed to keep his jeans and shorts up.

"Oh yes indeed," Charles nodded seriously. "I told you last month when I left your pants up that if you ever fought again they were coming down. I meant what I said."

James shook his head once more as the tears seemed to fall faster.

"You are thirteen years old," Charles said in a grave voice. "If I have to get up out of this chair to see that you obey I will do so but you will not like the consequences of that James. I promise you."

A small sob escaped James' mouth as he took a step forward allowing his father to grab hold of his jeans and push them down to his knees. A moment later he found himself face down over the man's lap.

Charles grabbed hold of the waistband of his son's shorts and peeled them back pushing them down to meet his jeans. He didn't miss the small whimper that escaped from James as he did.

Charles took a deep breath before raising his right hand and bringing it down on his son's backside.

James yelped loudly but Charles was nearly certain that it was due to shock rather than pain. He didn't intend to hit his child with much force until the end of his punishment. These spanks were merely meant to get the child's attention. Of course he was sure that they smarted a great deal, but he had seen James fall off his broomstick and walk away without shedding a tear. Charles knew that his son was not sobbing due to being in unbearable pain.

Charles' hand continued to fall on his son's backside as James sobbed over his knee.

It wasn't until he had counted thirty with his hand that he paused. He had managed to change his son's behind from its normal pale color to a much rosier shade.

Reaching back he grabbed the slipper.

"Please not fifteen," James begged through his tears. He knew that it was a pointless request. His father never went back on his word regardless of what it was. The slipper was the part that James always hated though aside from the fact that it hurt like the devil, it was also the part of the punishment when his dad scolded him the most. If given a choice between a scolding or a spanking James would always pick a spanking. As far as he was concerned combining the two should be considered cruel and unusual punishment.

"Absolutely fifteen," Charles responded in a somber voice. "And I will warn you now James Charles if I hear of you fighting again it will be the full twenty on the bare."

"Daddy," James begged with a bit of a whine in his voice.

Charles chose to ignore the pleading and instead raised the slipper and brought it down smartly.

James howled in reply and Charles had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. His favorite thing about the slipper was the terrific noise it made when smacking a disobedient backside. He had hardly put any force in his swing; he knew that he hadn't hit James nearly hard enough to cause such a reaction. The sound however had tricked his child into thinking that he was getting a much worse punishment than he was. The first time he had punished James with it the boy had nearly leapt off of his lap at the sound.

Charles brought the slipper down twice more in the same spot.

"I'll be good," James promised through his sobs. "I'll never fight again."

"I'm pleased to hear that son," Charles replied as the slipper fell twice more.

"Daddy I'm sorry," James tried once more. His voice was hoarse from his crying.

"I appreciate that you are sorry for your actions," Charles replied as he slapped the slipper down. "However I want to be sure that you remember this lesson so we do not repeat it again."

"I will! I promise!"

Charles raised an eyebrow as the slipper smacked his son was once. He was pretty sure that James would have promised anything if it earned him the right to get up.

"I sincerely hope that those words are true James," Charles said in a serious voice as he allowed the slipper to fall twice more. "Because I will not hesitate to repeat this lesson if it is needed."

"It won't be," James promised as the slipper smacked him once more.

Charles paused for a moment as he listened to his son's sobs. He certainly didn't enjoy punishing his children nor did he enjoy hearing them cry. He believed in a firm hand though. He would not allow his boys to grow up without the proper morals nor would he allow them to become overindulgent brats and if that meant taking them over his knee every now and again he would not shy away from that.

"I want you to listen to me very closely," he said in a grave tone. "I love you very much and I know that you feel the need to protect Sirius – it's one of your better traits – however I cannot allow you to think for even one moment that using your fist or your wand instead of your words is acceptable behavior."

James sniffled in reply. He was crying much too hard to talk and he didn't know how to respond. He loved his dad, more than maybe anyone in the world. He hated getting in trouble with him. He hated being spanked by him. He just wanted the whole ordeal to be over so that he could be hugged and cuddled and apologize profusely.

"I hate saying this to you, but you disappointed me today James Charles."

James felt a fresh wave of tears rush to the surface as his father's words hit him like a punch to the gut.

Charles raised his hand and brought it down with force this time landing the first of the last five smacks to James' behind.

He heard James' despondent sobbing and it nearly broke his heart. The pleading and begging was over. He knew his son well enough to know that James didn't have it in him to do anything but cry.

Charles raised the slipper and brought it down four more times in quick succession. There was no need to drag his punishment on longer than needed.

Charles dropped the slipper on the ground next to him and slowly began to gently pat his son on the back. James made no attempt to move, not that Charles expected him to do so, instead the boy continued to weep over his father's knee.

After a moment the taps changed to gently rubbing small circles on his back and whispering soft reassurances. He allowed James to stay put for nearly fifteen minutes before he gently took hold of his son under his armpits and lifted him to a standing position placing him between his knees.

He placed a finger under James' chin and gently forced his head up giving his son no choice but to look him in the eye. "Never again," he spoke the words in a serious tone.

James nodded unable to speak through his tears.

"Okay," Charles said in a soft whisper as he released his son's chin.

A moment later James fell into his dad's chest, sobbing into his crisp white work shirt.

"I'm so sorry daddy," James hiccupped through his tears a few moments later.

"It's alright Love," Charles said softly. "It's over now."

James nodded as he felt his father slowly and carefully pull his shorts and pants back up. Despite the caution that was taken James couldn't help but wince as they made contact with his punished backside.

"I think perhaps I will work from home for the afternoon," Charles decided. "I also think that perhaps you should nap."

James nodded in agreement. Sometimes he hated his dad's insistence to rest after a spanking but today he was looking forward to it.

"Did you have lunch?"

James shook his head. "I'm not hungry. I had a big breakfast."

Charles nearly insisted that his child eat but James looked absolutely exhausted. He would just have to make sure that the boy had an early dinner.

"Come then Love," Charles said gently as he stood. "I'll tuck you in."

Silently the two made their way through the house and upstairs to James' bedroom.

Charles pulled back the boy's quilt as James stood beside him.

"In you go," he instructed as he held the blankets up for James.

James climbed into his bed wincing slightly as his bum hit the mattress and instantly rolling onto his stomach before his dad tucked the quilt up around him.

"Daddy," James said softly. His tears had stopped somewhere on his trek upstairs but he suddenly felt the threat that they may start all over again. "I really am sorry. I'm sorry that I disappointed you."

Charles smiled softly as he kneeled down next to his son's bed bringing him at eye level with the child. "As I already said Love, you are forgiven. However you will be doing school work tomorrow and Friday."

James nodded. He had expected as much.

"Your mother also has quite a few chores that she would like you to do," Charles continued. "And I think an earlier bedtime would give you some time to think about your actions."

James nodded in agreement. There was no way he was going to argue with his dad after the spanking he just received. Then he suddenly remembered something. "Sirius said he would come home this weekend if I was still here."

"Did he?" Charles asked with a smile. He was always amazed at the friendship that the boy's shared, if not slightly jealous. He would have killed for a friend like that during his school days. If he knew Sirius he knew that the child was likely sick with worry over James' current predicament. It was probably taking every ounce of self-control he had not to floo himself home and make sure James was okay. Charles made a mental note to pop over to Hogwarts once he went back down to his study and reassure his other son that things were just fine.

James nodded. "Can he please daddy? I know I'm being punished but please?"

"Of course he is always welcome to come home for a weekend. I would not deny him that regardless of what is going on."

"But can I spend time with him?" James asked in a pleading voice. "Please?"

Charles considered this request for a moment before nodding. He wasn't a daft man he knew that trying to keep the two apart would only end in a headache. "You may. If you do a satisfactory amount of school work over the next two days and if you do the chores your mother asks of you than when Sirius is here you can spend time with him. However your bedtime will still be an hour earlier."

"Thanks daddy," James said through a yawn.

Charles leaned over and placed a kiss on his son's temple. "You are welcome. Now sleep Love. We will wake you for dinner."

Not even a moment later James' breathing grew deeper, telling his father that he was indeed asleep. Charles stood slowly careful not to disturb the boy. He waved a hand causing the room to grow dark and the curtains to close tightly.

"You are a good friend," he said in the words that he wished he could have said downstairs in a whisper to his son. "And despite your actions today, I am proud of you for that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Charles walked back into his study as he surveyed the signs that his son had been there.

The boy's school robe and shirt were still on the armchair; his satchel was still on the floor. The jars of salve were still on his desk and the slipper was still lying on the floor.

Charles felt a small wave of guilt rush through his body at the severity at which he had just punished his son. It was certainly the worst spanking that James had ever endured. There was a part of him that was tempted to go up and heal the child while he slept but he quickly pushed the thought from his mind. It had been the second time recently that James had been in trouble for the same offense. That alone was enough to earn him a longer punishment; on top of that he had been suspended. Besides, if he was honest with himself, he really hadn't been that hard on James. Yes he had given him a long punishment but in actuality he had not hit him all that hard. He was sure that being punched in the face by Regulus had hurt much worse than his spanking had and he hadn't shed a tear over that. But then he knew his son well enough to know that his tears had very little to do with his punishment and more to do with his feelings.

Charles walked over to his desk. He pulled a piece of parchment from his top drawer and picked up a quill as he quickly began to write out a letter.

James would be fine, he as sure of it. By the time the boy was sitting at the dinner table he was sure that his backside would hardly smart at all and that the young teenager would be back to his normal cheeky self.

It was his other son that his concern fell on now.

Despite the fact that over the course of the summer Sirius had been on the receiving end of punishment three times while living under his roof, Charles knew that the child still harbored some fears.

The first time he had punished Sirius it had been the boy's idea. He had gotten into trouble with James and he had been determined that he would take whatever punishment his best friend had endured. Charles hadn't been very stern then.

The second time was different. The boys had been getting into little trouble for days, minor offences that started racking up. Knocking over an antique frame and causing it to shatter, being caught awake and playing a game of Exploding Snap hours after their bedtime, leaving the bathroom an absolute mess after an experiment with some muggle water balloons. They had been scolded, sent to bed early, and sent to their rooms on each of those occasions. The final straw had been when they had been told that they were not to be on their brooms due to a horrible storm that was moving in. When Charles and Lydia had come home from the market and the boys and their brooms were nowhere to be found he had been furious. He had been extremely stern with both of them and he hadn't forgotten the look of worry – of _fear_ – in Sirius' eyes. Of course after the inevitable punishment he had been sure to spend a long time with the child. He had reassured him, cuddled him, and allowed him to cry into his chest for nearly an hour.

Still, he knew that Sirius was still healing from his past life. He knew that the child hid his feelings deep inside, only allowing them out when he couldn't stand to hold them in for a second longer.

He couldn't help but wonder why Sirius hadn't been the one fighting his brother. Of course Charles certainly didn't want that, but it was still peculiar to him that he hadn't.

He signed the letter before placing it into an envelope and addressing it. He walked across the room to the fireplace and dropped the letter inside causing it to fly up the chimney.

He did hope that his memory was serving him correctly as he patiently waited for a response to his letter.

In an attempt to kill time he walked across the room and picked up James' satchel. His Care of Magical Creatures book was peeking out of the top of the bag causing Charles to chuckle at the sight of it. Despite the fact that his son was very smart he was not the most studious boy. He had been blessed to be naturally intelligent. He rarely studied for tests and yet always passed them with ease and on more than one occasion one of his Professors had sent a note home in regards to James not doing his homework. Charles was sure that James only brought a schoolbook home in hopes of looking like he was being good and likely in hopes that it would somehow lessen his punishment.

Charles placed the satchel on the chair with James' robe and shirt. His fingers gently traced the outline of the rip in his son's robe. He was sure that his wife would be out tomorrow purchasing him a new one. Just as he was sure that when she returned from her sister's and heard about the day's events they would be having James' favorite dinner and likely his favorite dessert. It was her way. Charles had learned over time that it didn't do any good to question it. Of course she would be disappointed in James for being suspended. She would likely even scold him causing her son to blush in shame but then she would spoil him rotten in her own little ways. She would make his favorite foods, go up to tuck him in at night and spend longer than necessary comforting him. On Sunday she would likely send him back to Hogwarts with a bag full of sugary sweets. Charles chuckled at the thought as the floo roared to life behind him.

He turned on his heel and smiled softly as he saw his young guest.

"You wanted to see me?" Sirius asked in a soft voice.

Charles nodded. He could hear the apprehension in the boy's voice. He was sure that the child thought he was in trouble for something as well.

"I did," Charles replied as he waved a hand beckoning Sirius to join him. He quickly moved James clothes and satchel to the floor before sitting down. "Come have a seat."

Sirius walked across the room and sat down in the armchair next to his.

"I was going to come to Hogwarts but I didn't want to embarrass you," Charles quickly explained. "I know I've popped over to check up on James once or twice and he was just mortified by me."

A small smile formed on Sirius' face at these words. He could see James making a huge deal about his dad coming to the school. Sirius however wouldn't have been embarrassed at all. He actually thought it might be quite nice. "You wouldn't embarrass me," he replied.

"That's excellent to know for the future," Charles grinned before growing quite somber. "James mentioned to me that you wanted to come home for the weekend which of course you are always welcome to do. However, it made me wonder if you were okay. I am sure that you are aware that James is in quite a bit of trouble at the moment. I was afraid you were worrying over him or rather his fate."

Sirius blushed slightly at these words. It was true he had been worried. He had hardly heard a word of the lecture in Muggle Studies and he had completely missed Peter telling him about the holiday his parents were taking him on over the summer. His thoughts had been completely consumed with James. He wasn't quite sure why he was so worried either. He knew that Mr. Potter was fair. He knew that James wasn't lying bloody and broken somewhere. He knew that he wasn't like his father.

"It's quite alright," Charles continued noticing the color in the child's face. "Of course I am not going to divulge James' punishment to you, despite the fact that I am sure he will, as it is his own business. However, I must tell you that he is okay. He and I had a talk and his behavior was dealt with and although he is being punished quite severely I assure you that he is not being abused."

Sirius nodded quietly as he turned his head so that Charles could not see his face. He knew that he was blushing, ashamed of his thoughts. Embarrassed that he had even for a second worried about James. His eyes drifted across the room instantly spotting the slipper lying on the floor. Sirius cringed involuntarily at the sight of it. He was pretty sure he knew exactly how James had been punished.

"That should have been tucked away," Charles said softly, "A careless mistake on my part."

Sirius was silent as he willed his face to return to its normal shade.

Charles gently cleared his throat causing Sirius to look back at him.

"I suppose my other concern is why James is fighting your brother and why you are not."

"I didn't ask him to do it," Sirius quickly replied. "I swear I didn't."

"Oh Love no," Charles said in a kind voice. "I was not implicating that you had. I was more curious as to why you weren't the one in trouble for fighting."

Sirius made a confused face at these words. Surely fighting his brother wouldn't be excused if he had done it.

"Not that I am encouraging you to do so by any means," Charles hastily replied. "Do not take my words the wrong way. Fighting will only find you in the same position that James is in now and trust when I say that it is not a comfortable one. However you do not seem like the type to stand by quietly and allow someone to bully you. I was simply curious as to what is making you do so."

Silence reigned as Sirius turned his face away once more. He could feel his ears and cheeks burning in shame.

"Is it because you fear punishment?" Charles asked softly.

Sirius nodded. "Some," he answered honestly in a whisper.

Charles felt a feeling of dread rush through his body. He often worried that treating the two boys exactly the same was not what was best for Sirius. The child had come from an abusive household and Charles did not pretend to know how that felt nor did he pretend to know exactly how to deal with it correctly. "Do you fear me?" Charles asked in a gentle voice. He could feel the fear taking over his heart.

Sirius quickly shook his head as he turned his head. Now looking at the man he answered honestly. "No. I'm not afraid of you at all."

Bewildered, Charles questioned the child. "You just said that you fear punishment?"

"Not punishment from you," Sirius replied. He was sure that his face was going to burn right off of his skull at any moment. "I'm afraid that if I get in too much trouble you'll decide to send me home and I'm afraid of what he would do if I hurt Reg."

"Oh Sirius," Charles said in a sad voice. He held his arms out inviting the boy onto his lap. Had it been James he would have resisted the invitation for as long as possible. In his opinion he was far too old to be cuddled on his father's lap. Sirius however was out of his seat and in the man's arms seconds later. Charles lifted the boy with ease depositing him onto his knee. "I want you to listen to me very carefully okay?"

Sirius nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak. He was close to tears though he didn't have a clue as to why he was suddenly feeling so emotional.

"When my wife and I made the decision to formally adopt you we did not do so lightly. You are a child and we certainly do not expect your behavior to be perfect at all times. We know that you will get into mischief. We know that you will make mistakes. It is to be expected. We don't care how much naughtiness you get yourself into – we aren't going anywhere." He paused for a moment. He wanted to be sure that Sirius really heard him and understood. "We aren't going anywhere," he repeated the words once more. "And neither are you. I don't care if you burn the house down. I promise you that we will not send you back to them. Understood?"

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. He was overcome with a feeling of security and love. He felt silly for having ever doubted anything.

"Besides if we were in the business of kicking unruly children out of this house, James would have been wandering the streets years ago," Charles joked.

Sirius chuckled at these words. Acting completely on impulse he found himself wrapping his arms around the man's torso and hugging him tightly.

"We love you Sirius," Charles said in a soft voice, "As if you were our own. I sincerely hope that you never doubt that."

Sirius didn't answer with words. Instead he squeezed the man tightly once more. Had James been in the room he would have been absolutely mortified by his actions. He trusted Mr. Potter though, more than he had ever trusted an adult in his life. He knew that he could let his guard down without worry.

"I am going to speak to Professor Dumbledore about how your brother has been acting," Charles informed the boy. "It's gone on long enough. I think it's time that it is dealt with."

Sirius nodded in agreement even though he didn't really agree at all. It felt too much to him like being a rat and he hated that.

As if reading his mind Charles continued. "Making the Headmaster aware is not shameful. Your brother should not be allowed to get away with his misdeeds. However if you are questioned about it and it makes you feel better you can blame it all on me – tell your friends that you argued with me about saying something but I insisted that I must."

Sirius smiled softly. "Thanks."

"Are you feeling better now?" Charles asked.

Sirius nodded, "Loads."

"Then I think it's time you get yourself back to school. It'll be nearly dinner time soon and I don't want you to miss a meal."

Sirius slipped off of the man's knee. He turned back towards the man and threw his arms around him hugging him once more. "Thank you… for everything."

"Of course," Charles smiled softly as he gave the child a tight squeeze. "I will see you on Friday. See if you can't make it home for dinner."

"I will," Sirius smiled brightly as he released his grip. He couldn't help the feeling of pure joy that was rushing through him. He wasn't quite sure what he had done in his life to be lucky enough to have found the Potters but he was forever grateful that he had.

* * *

Sirius knocked on the bedroom door. Over the summer he had never knocked. He had walked in without a single apprehension whether it was eight in the morning or ten at night. Despite the fact that he felt awkward knocking now, he couldn't shake the feeling that he would feel more awkward just walking in. He wasn't sure why he felt that way; he was only sure that it was a feeling he couldn't deny.

It wasn't until he heard the voice telling him he could come in that he turned the doorknob and walked into the room shutting the door tightly behind him.

"Why'd you knock?" James asked causing Sirius to feel stupid for doing so.

Sirius shrugged as he walked across the room and stretched out on his stomach on James' bed, "School work?" He asked.

James made a face as he nodded. He stood up from his desk chair abandoning the open Potions book and the piece of parchment he was using to write his essay. He stretched before walking over to his bed and lying across it on his stomach, his head now next to his best mates.

"I finished everything I was supposed to. I was just working ahead a bit," James explained.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at these words. Surely he had to have heard James incorrectly. His best friend didn't work ahead; he barely even did the homework that was assigned.

"Dad said that we could only hang out this weekend if I got a good amount of school work done," James went on. "I was really just trying to make sure he couldn't say that I haven't."

"That's decent of him," Sirius replied. "I mean letting you hang out."

"I've been doing nothing but chores and schoolwork for the last two days," James said in an exaggerated hurt voice. "And that's after he nearly put my bum in St. Mungo's for death by slipper."

"Git!" Sirius nearly shrieked. "You got suspended! What did you think?"

James shrugged as he grinned. "I guess you're right. Still he could have been a bit more understanding." Despite the fact that James said the words he didn't fully believe them. He knew that in the grand scheme of things his dad hadn't really been that hard on him. He had walloped him for a long time but he hadn't done so that hard and James knew it. He didn't have to – the simple fact that he felt the need to make him stand in the corner and then take him over his knee was enough to send James into hysterics. He hated to disappoint the man.

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle at James words before he grew quite somber. "About fighting with Reg …you can't do that anymore okay?"

James nodded. "Yeah I know. It's just hard you know? I hate that he says things about you. You're my brother Siri it hurts me that he does that."

Sirius felt an overwhelming sense of love for James. He swallowed hard as a large lump appeared in his throat. He would feel like a complete arse if he started crying. "I know but we just have to ignore him. You can't get suspended again and I can't at all. Plus I'm pretty sure that your bum really will end up in St. Mungo's next time."

James rolled his eyes at these words as he grinned.

"Besides he'll probably stop now. He got suspended too you know," Sirius continued.

"No offense but will your parents really care?" James asked in a cautious voice. "I mean that he got suspended for fighting me because he was picking on you?"

"No," Sirius answered honestly. "But they will care that he got suspended and made the Black name look bad. Luckily for him my parents won't do what they would have done if it was me but I'm sure he suffered a fate similar to yours."

James smiled widely at these words. He had imagined Regulus being praised for his suspension. He had even pictured Mr. Black taking him out and buying him a new broom and a bag of sweets for his actions. It was nice to hear that that likely hadn't been the case.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Sirius asked changing the subject completely. He didn't want thoughts of his parents to ruin his weekend home. They were best left out of his thoughts completely – they did the least damage that way.

James smiled widely as he rolled onto his back. "I was thinking maybe I could talk them into taking us into London."

"You're barmy," Sirius laughed.

"No but just think – they might feel bad for punishing me and think it's a brilliant idea."

Sirius laughed once more as he rolled his eyes playfully. He was absolutely sure that even if he lived to be a hundred years old he would never experience a moment that could top the ones that he spent with James. It didn't matter if the two of them were having a daring adventure or simply lying on James' bed and talking – these were the moments that Sirius loved the most in his life. James was more his brother than Regulus had ever been and he was sure that he would never find a way to thank him for it but he would never stop trying.


End file.
